


I walk down to the river, stand, and shiver in the wind.

by charlotteatethecat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is a Failwolf, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pack Feels, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stilinski Family Feels, everyone gets hurt at one point okay!!!, kinda fairytale AU, prince!derek, prince!stiles, take back the kingdom AU, talia is the alpha, the argents are still douche-canoes....apart from allison, woodland wolfpack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteatethecat/pseuds/charlotteatethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is chased out of Beacon Hills after the Argent's plan an uprising and denounce his Father as the Sheriff, simply because he supports the integration of the woodland packs into the town and occasionally trades with them.</p><p>Stiles is severely injured in their escape, but it seems that he isn't so alone in the woods, and he may survive the night.</p><p>Inspired by this post from yijitumbles (check her out!!!!) http://yijitumbles.tumblr.com/post/39574681581/i-couldnt-sleep-so-i-ended-up-drawing-some-teen</p><p>(P.S The title is from 'The Fog' by Rachel Sermanni, y'all should go listen!!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cf5XuyLiw1U</p>
            </blockquote>





	I walk down to the river, stand, and shiver in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! ALSO GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!!!
> 
> Ye have been warned!!!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry...

The horse's hooves pounded against the sodden earth, kicking up snow with every movement they made. It's legs were straining under the pressure to continue running through the wood, even after the past hour that it had already been thundering through Beacon forest. It's rider was panting heavily into the cold air, his breath fogging up and disappearing behind him within seconds, as his steed continued its brutal pace.

The rider pulled back quickly on the reins and the horse reared, before settling down and kicking it's hooves out. It's rider took the moment of calm to look over his torso, at the numerous gashes and scrapes leaking blood onto his shirt. He hissed out a noise of pain when he twisted his torso, and nudged the arrow sticking out of his lower back.

Tears streamed down his face as he snapped the arrow, and then made slow work of pulling it from his body. He let out a pained moan when the arrow finally came free, and he threw it into the underbrush. Letting his head fall down against his horse's mane, he whimpered into its hair and he could feel a warm wetness running down his cheeks. "Oh God, Dad." He sobbed, gripping the reins tighter in his hands.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Stiles sped ahead of his father, their horses leaving a trail of hoof-prints in their wake, as they evaded the numerous arrows that were being fired at them. Stiles' father grunted as an arrow hit him in the back._

_"Dad!" He shouted, his eyes wide with fear, as they looked over at his father. "Dad, are you okay?"_

_His father waved him off and quickly reached around to grip the arrow and pull it from his body. "I'm fine, son." He gasped. "You just concentrate on moving forward, okay?"_

_Stiles bit back a remark and nodded his head, before looking back forwards and kicking his heels into the underbelly of his horse._

_They continued on for a few more minutes, only just avoiding the rain of arrows coming down on them. Stiles' horse stumbled a few times, but he easily gained control and kept his horse on the path._

_They came to a small break in the trees and Stiles cheered, knowing they were almost out of the territory. However, his joy was short-lived when he heard a screech and a thud, that could only mean his father had fallen from his horse._

_Stiles pulled back on the reins and stopped, turning back around to his father. HIs eyes widened in horror as he saw his father's horse pinning him to the ground, numerous arrows protruding from its body._

_"Dad!" He shouted, moving to turn his horse around and go to his father. He froze, when a group of guards entered the clearing and surrounded his father._

_"Stiles, run!" His father choked out. "Don't you dare come back here! You hear me!"_

_"Da..." He cut himself off and just nodded at his father, a wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes. He watched one of the guards approach his father, and shouted at them. "Don't you touch him!"_

_His breath was caught in his throat when the guard pulled their hood back and revealed Kate Argent. She knelt down next to his father and grabbed his hair, pulling it back so his neck was on display. Stiles gulped and he paled as she looked up at him and winked, before dragging the blade across his throat, and spraying his father's blood across the snow._

_Stiles screamed as he watched the light fade from his father's eyes, and blood slowly dribble from his mouth. He glanced back at Kate and snarled in her direction, before swinging his horse around and kicking it forward._

_His horse reared, before jumping forward along the path. Stiles felt a hot pain hit him in his lower back, followed by a shout from the guards and then the thundering feet of their horses making chase._  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was pulled out of his memory by a low growl rippling through the trees around him. He immediately sat up and pulled the reins tight, preparing himself in case he had to run, then looked around himself for any signs of what made the noise.

Another growl came up on the other side of him and his head swung around to look into the trees, but he couldn't see anything. It went silent for a moment, before a chorus of growls and snarls erupted around him, and he kicked his horse forward into a gallop. 

He glanced around him and gasped as he caught sight of a large brown wolf snapping at his horse's back legs, so he kicked his heels in again and prayed that his horse could move faster. 

He didn't notice another wolf come up on his other flank and successful latch it's jaw around the horse's calf. Stiles cried out as his horse fell beneath him and he was thrown from the saddle and into a tree. The tree creaked when he hit it, and he collapsed to the ground.

His vision blurred around the edges, and he could hear the muffled sound of snarling and flesh being torn apart. He tried to move, but hissed when he felt nothing but pain all over his body.

The snow was damp and cold, but it seemed to help with the pain somewhat. He could only hope that the wolves would be quick about it or that if the guards found him, they would have mercy and kill him as they did his father. 

The blackness began to take over the majority of vision, but he was still able to see a shadowed figure lean over him. "Please..." He whispered. "Please just..." But he wasn't able to finish, as the darkness took over his vision completely, and the pain finally faded away.

His last thought was that the shadow looked very much like a man, and that maybe he wouldn't be lucky enough to die at the jaws of the wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and all your support!!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: charlotteatethecat!!!


End file.
